Currently, a large percentage of luggage used by individual travelers are of nearly identical construction and appearance. As a result these are frequent instances of confusion and errors when individual items of luggage must be retrieved from an aggregate group of similar articles of luggage. This is frequently the case in airports when luggage must be retrieved by a traveler from a luggage carousel.
Despite the attempts by many travelers to personalize their luggage by various devices such as tags or bands, there remains a need for a luggage tagging system which can be easily used by a traveler to clearly distinguish his or her luggage.